The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An LCD comprises a number of optical components that may have optical responses that vary for different light wavelengths. As a result, images on the LCD, as perceived by human eyes, may appear with color distortions or tinges. Optical components used in an LCD may be optimized for the middle of the visible light spectrum. Compared with green light, which lies generally in the middle of the spectrum, red and/or blue light may not transmit well. Thus, many LCDs may look greenish even when displaying black-and-white or grayscale images.
Some LCDs can operate with more than one light source individually or in combination. For example, a transflective LCD may source light from a backlight unit, ambient light, or both. In these LCDs, the ambient light may take a reflective optical path while the backlight may take a transmissive optical path that is separate and different from the reflective optical path. Intensities may be different for ambient light and backlight depending on lighting conditions in the operating environment. These differences cause further divergence in optical responses to the ambient light and to the backlight at different light wavelengths. As a result, color tinges in the same transflective LCD may further vary with lighting conditions, resulting in a viewing experience that is not ideal.
The drawings are not rendered to scale.